


Deaths

by Darky_Parky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Afterlife, Aliens, Angels, Angst, Comedy, Death, Demons, Earth, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Grim Reapers, Heaven, Heaven & Hell, Hell, Magic Revealed, Mystery, Mystical Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reapers, Sarcasm, Swearing, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_Parky/pseuds/Darky_Parky
Summary: Maxine Smith is a girl of seventeen who has died with no explanation as to how or why. Watch as she travels across the multiple realms of life and death to solve the mystery of how she died.





	Deaths

Diane is a woman in her third year of college. She is going through the motions of life with no direction, fearing of what uncertainty will lead her in life. Diane's a woman of simple dreams. To be successful, possibly get married and grow old comfortably in a nursing home.

She has a few interests like art and music and she considers herself to be quite good in these areas. But, everyone keeps telling her that these passions will get her nowhere in life. Being easily impressionable, she tries to stray away from these as a career and tries to look for a different ones. However, none seem especially appealing.

To put it simply, Diane is lost and she doesn't know what to do. She is a year away from graduating, wondering if what she was doing was right.

As of right now, Diane is returning to her dorm after finishing her presentation at a local coffee shop. The sidewalks were damp and the whole city took a monochrome outlook, it was as if the world around her was forming to her emotions.

Diane pulled out her phone from her back pocket, seeing another email from some sort of makeup advertisement.

"_Hi there, Diane. Are you satisfied with your life? If you're not let me introduce. . ._"

Bit on the nose, but it still managed to strike Diane.

"Was she satisfied with her life"? That's a question she's been asking her entire-

Diane jumped back with a yelp as a speeding car just managed to miss her. Placing a hand to her chest, she went to let out a sigh of relief only to not feel her chest depress. Furrowing her eyebrows, she took in a deep breath.

Her chest didn't rise. Slowly, her eyes shifted upwards to a dark figure that just appeared in her peripherals.

That's when she saw him. Damien. A dark man in a business suit. He seemed tired while not being haggard. His eyes were an abnormal silver, matching the color of his. . . what was that? Was that a prop from Jaws?

Max huffed in frustration as she furiously erased the "scythe".

Maxine is a young lady of seventeen with short curly red hair. Sixteen years ago, Max was a one-year-old orphan who was lucky enough to be adopted by two lovely women. Throughout those years, Max lived a simple and happy life where she aspired to be a graphic designer. However, she's not going to get far if she doesn't start practicing drawing scythes.

Currently, Max was alone in the living room. Her moms were out on date night and have only requested for her to take out the trash. . . which she has not done in three hours. Her moms should be home soon, but at the moment, Max wasn't worried. I mean, she was slightly paranoid of the glass doors that surrounded her, but nothing bad has happened in sixteen years, why should it happen now?

Psyching herself out yet again, Max looked up at the glass doors. She stared and she stared and she stared. The teenager went to return to her work once again when lightning struck, briefly lighting a dark figure before all went black.

A voice spoke in an extremely foreign tongue. The voice was neither male or female, but it was powerful. Felt as if it could shake the world itself.

Max could only make out "it's time", the rest sounded like demonic gibberish. 

After that, Max didn't hear anything else. Or see. Or feel.

She was gone.

* * *

Max opened her eyes to find a dark void surrounding her. Confused and slightly scared, she got up, looking around frantically.

"Mom? Mom?" she called in desperate hopes her parents might be here. "Mom?" she called again.

"Maxine Smith," said a voice that was comforting, but was definitely not either of her mothers. Max looked to the voice to see a cloaked figure, gripping something glittering in their hand. "That is your name, right, sweetie?" Max nodded, fearful. 

She swallowed. "I-I go by Max."

"Okay, Max, there's no need to be afraid." The figure put up their hands in a calming manner as they approached Maxine. "I am here to make sure you're comfortable." As the hooded one got closer Max's eyes drifted to the glittering object in their hand. It was a small curled blade that Max immediately recognized. Max screamed, jumping back from the Reaper. "Woah, woah, calm down, Max."

"You stay away from me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you-"

"I don't want to die!" cried Max, tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, it's okay." The Reaper dropped the miniature scythe. "See? I'm not going to hurt you." Max still refused to get any closer to the hooded figure. Slowly, the Reaper pulled down the hood.

It's an understatement to say that what was beneath it surprised Max. Behind the darkness of the cloak was a youthful woman with dark skin and freckles. Her black hair was kept up in a bun with two loose curls hanging on the sides of her face. The only things that didn't say human about this particular Reaper was the pitch black holes where eyes should be and the pixie-like ears.

"My name is Allison. I'm here to help you." Max just stood, speechless. Allison smiled kindly before pulling out a tissue seemingly out of nowhere. Allison wiped away Max's tears. "There's no need to cry, I'm here."

"What happened to me?" Max croaked.

Allison smile faded as she took a more serious expression. "Well, Max, that's what I'm here to find out. Do you remember how it happened?"

"How what happened?"

Allison took in a deep breath and sighed. "You died, honey. But. . . that's not a bad thing. Not a bad thing at all. Dying is just a birth of a new life."

"That doesn't make. . . any sense."

The Reaper's professional facade melted. "I know, sorry. They gave me this bullshit script- oh! Shit! I mean-. . . sorry. Are you okay with cursing?"

"I died and you're seriously asking me if I'm okay with cursing?"

"Sorry." Allison cleared her throat, shaking her head. "Let's start over?" Max didn't answer. "I'm Allison. I'm here to make your death easier."

"Why you?"

With defeat, Allison dropped the facade yet again and sighed. "I don't know. They saw 'fairy' so they placed me in the comforting category."

"Fairy?"

From behind Allison came two dazzling blue wings. "Bit racist if you ask me."

Max clutched at her red hair. "This is all so fucked up."

"I know. But, we can get over this quickly." Allison bent down and grabbed her scythe, Max tensed. "Relax, this thing is more wand than it is scythe." Allison showed the purple and pink plastic-like material spiraling to make a handle as well as the yellow star placed upon the top of it. From thin air Allison summoned a note pad and pressed the yellow star at the top of her scythe, a pen tip emerging from the bottom of it. "Could you explain your latest memory for me, please?"

Max shook her head, her mouth agape. "I-I don't know. Um. . . I- I was in my house." Allison scribbled down some notes, nodding. "I was making a comic with the TV on. And. . . I saw a dark figure in the window-"

"Oh, yeah, that was me." Maxine's eyes widened. "Us Reapers have to be early for our clients, part of the job description. I'm sorry if I scared you."

Max shook her head. "Jesus Christ." The teenager went stiff. "Oh, shit, can I say that?"

Allison shrugged. "Eh, doesn't really matter after you die."

"Hold on. You were there when I died. You must know-"

"Sorry, honey. Reapers only reap. You were already dead I just took what was left." The teenager sighed. "But, do you remember anything else?"

"No."

Allison tossed the notebook into the air and it disappeared into a white cloud. "Alright, that gave me nothing." Allison pressed the star atop her scythe and the pen tip disappeared.

"I'm so sorry my death is such an inconvenience to you," Max bit back sarcastically.

Allison winced. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I'll have to conduct a search on your body. . . well, lack of body, is that all right?"

"What?" 

"Don't know the cause of death, I have to search you, the All Mighty made it so that every dead has a black marking on their body that shows how they died. It's kinda like a tattoo."

"Oh, great."

"Fortunately, I'm magical, so I don't have to disrobe you. Is the search still all right?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Allison grimaced. "Not really. I'll have to take you upstairs if you don't comply. And there's not a lot of fairies upstairs."

"Why not?"

"My kind are kind of dicks if I'm being honest. What with all of the luring and slaughtering of children as well as men and women-. . . this is not helping. Sorry. Do you mind if I search you?"

Max sighed. "Yeah, go ahead." Allison waved her scythe, a trail of colorful glitter trailing behind it before a final poof changed the star to a glowing green. The star blinked softly. "Is that all really necessary?"

Allison grinned. "No, but I like it. Hold up your arms, please, sweetie." Max complied and the Reaper ran the scythe across her body much like a metal detector. As Allison ran down the teenager's body she grew more and more confused. The scythe gave no noticed any sort of marking. Allison got up, looking at her scythe in confusion.

"Is it working?"

"It's magic, there's nothing that could debunk it. Except more magic, of course but seeing as you're not magical. . . ?"

"The last time I checked I was not magical."

Allison looked Max in the eye. . . or Max at least assumed that. "Max, you don't have a cause of death."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my work! If you have any comments or criticisms feel free to express them


End file.
